ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cervantes
Cervantes is the fighting game Soul Calibur's own Dread Pirate. Featured in the video game series since the very first game Soul Edge/Blade. In the card game he is always represented by the resources Chaos and Evil and usually carries themes relating to the manipulation of control checks or momentum. =Soul Calibur III= Soul Arena The first Soul Calibur set to feature Cervantes was Soul Arena and featured 2 versions plus one promo character card. *Cervantes*, or Cervantes1 has the Chaos, Evil, and Water resource symbols. This particular character card's main focus is based on manipulating your own Momentum. *Cervantes* *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Evil, Water **React R''': After your Chaos card is blocked, remove it from the game. Take 1 card from the top of your deck add it to your momentum **React '''R Commit, Discard 1 momentum: Before making a control check, that check is equal to the control of the discarded card (no control check necessary). ---- The second Cervantes card from the Soul Arena set lacks the first's ability to add to your momentum directly, but keeps with the same theme of using your own momentum for control elements in the game It has also dropped the Water resource symbol in favor of Good, although theres no telling why this is considering the character's personality/alignment. **Cervantes** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Evil, Good **Enhance E''' Discard 1 momentum: Your Chaos attack gets "Powerful: 1'". **Enhance '''E' Commit: Your opponent's attack gets +X speed and -X damage (minimum 1). X equals your momentum. ---- A promo Cervantes was also released along with the set Soul Arena. Unlike the ones before it this one doesn't deal with momentum at all. Instead it revolves around difficulty manipulation. Like the two before it, it uses the Chaos and Evil resources, but for its third it adopts the Death resource. ***Cervantes*** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 23 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Chaos, Evil **Form First F Commit: Until the beginning of your next turn all cards get +X or -X difficulty (your choice, made when this ability is played). X equals the number of resource symbols the card shares with it's character card. Only playable as your first form of a turn. ---- Here is a list of Cervantes cards from the SC03 Soul Arena set: *21 - Immortality - Action *22 - Pirate Raid - Action *23 - Soul Edge & Nirvana - Asset *24 - Dread Slash - Attack *25 - Eternal Curse - Attack *26 - Flying Dutchman - Attack *27 - Galleon Sinker - Attack *28 - Jolly Roger Hoist - Attack *29 - Night Raid - Attack *30 - Phantasm Fleet - Attack *31 - Surprise Wave - Attack *32 - Tornado Swell - Attack *33 - Dread Charge - Foundation *34 - No Quarter - Foundation *35 - Soul of Cervantes - Foundation/Attack *36 - The Merchant's Message - Foundation/Attack Higher Calibur Cervantes4, the first Cervantes card in the Higher Calibur expansion, brings back the common theme of Cervantes's past: momentum manipulation. This time around Death is added to the mix and this card sees the highest vitality with a 6 card hand size and the second highest vitality for a Cervantes card overall. ****Cervantes**** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 28 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Death, Evil **Form F''' Commit, add 1 asset from your staging area to your momentum face up: Your opponent discards X momentum. X equals the asset's difficulty. **Form '''F Commit, discard 1 face-up card in your momentum: For the rest of this turn, each player may only play 1 enhance per attack. ---- Cervantes5, the second Cervantes card in Higher Calibur, also keeps with the momentum manipulation theme, although this time it focuses solely on suppressing your opponents foundations. This one sees Order as the third resource, another odd choice considering one of Cervantes's resources is always Chaos *****Cervantes***** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 26 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Evil, Order **Form First F: Add 1 ready foundation from your staging area to your momentum. If you do, You may add 1 of your opponent's foundations to their momentum. ---- Another promo card, released along with the Higher Calibur set, Cervantes6 is the only Cervantes card currently that has lower than 6 printed hand size, and more than 28 printed vitality. This card sets a major tone as the first Cervantes card printed as part of a Soul Calibur IV set will continue this new theme of manipulating difficulty and control checks. Along with that, it also shares the exact same 3 resource symbols that will be on the SCIV Cervantes card, Chaos, Evil and Void. ******Cervantes****** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 5 *Vitality: 30 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Evil, Void **Form First F: Until the end of your next turn, all of your control checks equal your momentum +1 (no control check necessary). ---- Here is a list of Cervantes cards from the SC05 Higher Calibur set: *39 - Kiss the Gunner's Daughter - Action *40 - Styx - Asset *41 - The Adrian - Asset *42 - Figurehead Break - Attack *43 - Genocidal Culverin - Attack *44 - Gibbering Torpedo - Attack *45 - Iceberg Circular - Attack *46 - Killer X - Attack *47 - Pirate's Cross - Attack *48 - Pirate's Tactics - Attack *49 - Pressure Astern - Attack *50 - Soul Swing - Attack *51 - Avarice - Foundation/Action *52 - Bretheren of the Coast - Foundation *53 - Dead Men Tell No Tales - Foundation/Attack *54 - Pieces of Eight - Foundation =Soul Calibur IV= Tower of Souls Cervantes from the Soul Calibur IV set: Tower of Souls shares much in common with his previous incarnation, the promo Cervantes6. His resource symbols, like Cervantes6, are Chaos, Evil and Void. In Soul Calibur IV he is available in a theme deck along with the exclusive cards Shadow Flare (attack) and Chasing After the Power (foundation). His theme deck revolves around modifying you and your opponents control checks much like the previously mentioned version. Cervantes * *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 26 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 176 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Evil, Void **React R''' (5+): Before you make a control check to play a card, that check gets +1. Playable only while committed. **React '''R (3+) Commit: Before your opponent makes a control check, that check equals the check you made for this ability. Failing that check will not end your opponents Combat Phase. ---- Here is a list of Cervantes cards from the SCIV01 Tower of Souls set: *73 - Cervantes* - Character *74 - Corrupting Evil - Action *75 - Soul Stealing - Action *76 - Acheron & Nirvana - Asset *77 - Sailor's Rest - Asset *78 - Wild Storm - Attack *79 - High Tide Anchoring - Attack *80 - Curse of the Ancient Mariner - Attack *81 - Sail Nautilus - Attack *82 - Shadow Flare - Attack *83 - Dark Geo Da Ray - Attack *84 - Feast of Souls - Foundation *85 - Beyond Humanity - Foundation *86 - Dread Pirate - Foundation *87 - Chasing After the Power - Foundation *88 - No Mercy - Foundation *89 - Seeking Treasure - Foundation *90 - Driven by Ambition - Foundation